There's Nothing I Can't Face
by AngelicDemoness
Summary: Tenchi hurts Ryoko and she realizes she doesn't need him.TM/DBZ crossover
1. Chapter 1

**************************************************************************** ****** Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or DBZ.  
  
A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic. Tenchi hurts Ryoko and she realizes she doesn't need him. TM and DBZ crossover. "." = talking '.' = thinking  
  
There's Nothing I Can't Face  
  
She hated Ayeka so badly. She just wanted to tear Ayeka's head off. She also hated Tenchi for giving her false hopes, making her believe she would be the one, but no she wasn't. She just wanted to cry herself to death. But she couldn't do that, she had to remain strong and not be bothered by the actions that occurred about an hour ago.  
  
** Flashback**(one hour earlier) Ryoko was sitting on the branch of a Sakura tree when she saw Tenchi and Ayeka passing by. She decided to spy on them so she silently followed behind. After walking for a couple of minutes, Tenchi and Aeka stopped walking and began to talk.  
  
Ayeka-"Lord Tenchi there is something I must tell you."  
  
Tenchi-"What is it Miss Aeka?"  
  
Aeka-"I...well...um what I'm trying to say is that...um...I...I love you."  
  
As she said this she turned quickly to the side and planted her lips firmly on his. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. They both started to push their bodies together and deepen the kiss. Tears started to form in Ryoko's eyes as she witnessed the scene.  
  
She teleported herself to a deserted mountain side and flew around with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she stopped in midair with her eyes closed. She opened them and they were glowing blood red. Her face had anger written all over it. Electricity began to crackle around her as she powered up. She formed a huge energy ball in her hand and threw it at a mountain. It exploded into millions of tiny pieces and a BIG hole was what was left of it.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
And that is where she was now, lying on the ground amongst the ruble, crying her eyes out.  
  
Ryoko-'Why am I the one to always get hurt? I should have known that he would never love a demon like me. Why did I even bother.'  
  
After she had thought this she began to cry again.  
  
Not to far off from where Ryoko had blown up the mountain an 18-year old guy with lavender hair was sparring with his father who had spiky black hair. Both father and son had sensed a very, very, very powerful Ki and heard a very loud noise. (Just to let you know, Veggie and Trunks are here because they went through a dimensional vortex while training but they didn't notice this yet, that will be explained by Washu later. And Bulma and Veggie aren't married.)  
  
Trunks-"What the hell was that?"  
  
Vegeta-"Finally, someone worth my presence."  
  
Trunks-"Um, dad you did sense that Ki right. I just want to tell you that whoever that person is you have no chance."  
  
At this Vegeta smacked his son in the head and started to scream at him.  
  
Vegeta-"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"  
  
Trunks-"But dad ."  
  
Vegeta cut him off as he flew into the air.  
  
Vegeta-"Come on, we're going to see who has that powerful Ki."  
  
Trunks-"Fine."  
  
Vegeta and Trunks flew into the air and seeked out the persons Ki. They found it but it was a tiny bit weaker then before. They flew toward it at a fast pace. As they neared closer they saw a woman lying on the floor.  
  
Vegeta-"What the HELL? Who is that WOMAN? How did she get so POWERFUL?"  
  
After he had stated this Vegeta teleported next to Ryoko. Trunks flew down and stood next to his father. Ryoko lifted her head and looked up at the two men in front of her. Vegeta was staring back at her. Trunks became nervous at the way she was staring at them. Her eyes were filled with anger and hidden pain.  
  
Ryoko-"What do you want?"  
  
Vegeta-"I want to fight you, that is if you are brave enough to fight the prince of all Saiyans."  
  
Ryoko stood up and stared at him.  
  
Ryoko-"Listen prince, if you don't want to die you'll leave."  
  
Vegeta-"Are you threatening me?"  
  
Ryoko-"No. I'm warning you."  
  
Vegeta-"So you will fight me because I'm not leaving."  
  
Ryoko-"You sure. You might regret it at the end."  
  
Vegeta-"I'm positive, it's not like you'll win."  
  
Ryoko-"Don't be so confident."  
  
They took battle stances and Ryoko phased into her red and black battle suit, her face had no signs that showed that she was crying before.  
  
Trunks-"Dad what are you doing. You're not actually gonna fight a woman right."  
  
Ryoko had appeared in front of Trunks with her energy sword pointed to his neck.  
  
Ryoko-"What are you saying. Are you saying I'm weak."  
  
Trunks-"No that's not what I'm saying at all."  
  
Ryoko-"So what are you saying?"  
  
Trunks-"I.um.well.um ."  
  
Vegeta-"Are you going to fight or have you chickened out woman."  
  
Ryoko-"I never chicken out on anything. And when I'm done with you I'm going to kill your friend over there too."  
  
Trunks- (Gulp)  
  
So the two opponents began to fight. Ryoko made her energy sword and flew towards Vegeta. A couple inches away from his body she teleported behind him and slashed at his back. She cut him on the shoulder before he teleported away. Vegeta grunted in pain a bit as it slashed him.  
  
Ryoko- "Hahahahaha. I think you should surrender now if that hurt because you can bet that I'm gonna slash at you more.  
  
Vegeta-"I never surrender. Especially not to a woman."  
  
Ryoko-"Then I guess you die today."  
  
Ryoko let him get up and Vegeta took that as a chance to hit her. He stood up quickly and threw an energy blast at her. It hit her in the hip and she fell. She healed herself and teleported in front of Vegeta and started to throw punches and kicks at him. He was doing the same. She flew up into the air and made an energy ball and threw it at him. He threw one at her. The two energy balls collided and exploded. Both fighters were thrown on the floor a couple of feet from each other.  
  
Ryoko had a cut on her forehead and was unconscious with little cuts on her arms and legs and blood was slowly flowing out of her mouth. Vegeta was lying on the floor with deep cuts on his arms and legs. He stood up slowly and made a small energy ball in his hand.  
  
Vegeta-"I told you I was going to kill you."  
  
He hurled the ball at Ryoko but when it came near her it bounced off an energy shield and went to the side. After a while, after her healing system had kicked in and healed her, Ryoko stood up with no cuts visible on her body. The two men stood there staring.  
  
Vegeta-"But.But.But how?"  
  
Ryoko-"I told you already you would die. But no, you are way too over confident. It's really to bad that I'm gonna kill you and him (she points at Trunks), he's pretty cute."  
  
Trunks-'W.wh.what did she say?"  
  
And Trunks stood there surprise shown on his face. She charged at Vegeta but Tsunami had jumped in front of him creating an energy shield around them which caused Ryoko to stop so that she would not get thrown back against the floor.(In this fic Ryoko has all three gems giving her the power of a Goddess. That's why she kicked the crap out of Vegeta.) Tsunami- "Ryoko stop. Don't kill him. Please."  
  
Ryoko-"And why not?"  
  
Tsunami-"Because he's an innocent person."  
  
Ryoko-"Well he started it and I'm gonna finish it."  
  
Tsunami-"No Ryoko don't kill him, take him to Washu so she can heal him."  
  
Ryoko-"He's the one who came and asked for a fight."  
  
Tsunami-"Don't kill him, don't go back to the way you used to be before."  
  
Ryoko cringed at the word "before" because she knew that Tsunami was referring to the time Kagato had controlled her. Painful memories flooded her mind.  
  
Ryoko-"Fine. Hey you over there."  
  
Trunks-"M. me?"  
  
Ryoko-"Yeah you, come over here and pick up your friend, then follow me."  
  
Trunks-"Okay."  
  
Ryoko phased into her blue and yellow striped dress and Trunks walked over to his father, picked him up, and flew through the sky after Ryoko while Tsunami walked. He had just noticed Ryoko's tail.  
  
Trunks-'O MY GOD! Is she a Saiyan? No that can't be, all female Saiyans were killed by Frieza so that the warriors would not fall in love and become weak. She can't be a Sayian or can she? '  
  
He pondered over this as they flew for a couple of minutes when they suddenly reached Tenchi's home.  
  
Ryoko-"Come on and follow me."  
  
Ryoko's voice snapped him out of his thinking.  
  
Ryoko-".and watch out for Washu, if she thinks you're cute she'll try to get a "sample"."  
  
Trunks-"Who's Washu?"  
  
Ryoko-"You'll see. Just hurry and follow me."  
  
Trunks-"Ok."  
  
The two of them walked to the lab with Tsunami behind them. They stopped in front of the storage closets door then walked in after a moments hesitation hoping not to get attacked by some crazy creature Washu created. Trunks was looking around in amazement.  
  
Trunks-"How did she fit all this in a storage closet?"  
  
Ryoko-"This lab is in a sub-space dimension fitted into the storage closet."  
  
Trunks-"Oh."  
  
Ryoko-" Washu there's a person here who needs your help."  
  
There was no reply so in an agitated voice Ryoko called again.  
  
Ryoko-" Mom! there's a person here who needs your help."  
  
Washu had appeared out of nowhere and faced Ryoko.  
  
Washu-"Now that's the type of respect you should always pay to your mother, but anyway where is that person you were talking about."  
  
Ryoko moved to the side and told Trunks to set his father on the table that had appeared after Washu took a glance at the man in Trunks's arms.  
  
Washu-"I don't think proper introductions have been made yet."  
  
Trunks-"Oh yeah, I'm Trunks and that man is my father, Vegeta."  
  
Ryoko-"I'm Ryoko, the space pirate."  
  
Washu-" I am the smartest and cutest scientific genius in the whole universe, Little Washu. And you better call me that or I'll make you my guinea pig, got it."  
  
Trunks-"Um.I guess."  
  
Tsunami-"I am princess Tsunami of Jurai and one of the three goddesses who created the universe. You'll meet everybody else later."  
  
Trunks-"Okay."  
  
They left the lab and went to the kitchen. Tsunami had stayed with Vegeta. Ryoko glanced at Tenchi's back and turned her head to the side so that Trunks would not notice the tears that threatened to fall but he did.  
  
Trunks-"Ryoko what's wrong."  
  
Ryoko-"Nothing."  
  
She turned her head and forced a smile. She slowly walked into the dining room with Trunks behind her.  
  
Ryoko-"Um, Guys this is Trunks. He has to stay here cause Washu is healing his father.  
  
Tenchi turned toward her and stared in her eyes. She turned her gaze towards the ground pretending to be very interested in it to avoid his gaze.  
  
Tenchi-"Why? What happened?"  
  
Ryoko-" He challenged me to fight with him to the death so I beat him up. I was gonna kill him but Tsunami stopped me."  
  
Tenchi-" Oh ok."  
  
Ryoko-" Come on Trunks sit next to Ayeka, I think she likes you." Ryoko said jokingly. Trunks blushed.  
  
Ayeka-" You demon, you know that the only person I love is Lord Tenchi. And did you know that Lord Tenchi loves me not you, you demon."  
  
Ryoko-"Hahahaha. Like anyone can love you, you stuck-up brat. Not even your mother loves you."  
  
Aeka-" Grrrrrrr. That is it, you're dead."  
  
Aeka powered up and mini logs started to appear around her. Ryoko stood there in a bored fashion and sighed. Ayeka attacked Ryoko with her mini logs. She sent wave after wave of Jurian energy at Ryoko. Ryoko stood unfazed.  
  
Ryoko-"Is that the best you can do. I'll show you the true meaning of power."  
  
Before Tenchi could say anything Ryoko sent multiple energy balls at Aeka each one stronger than the last. She was taking her anger out on Aeka not thinking of the consequences. Aeka was struggling to hold her shield up feeling very faint and weak. Ryoko made one final energy ball and threw it at Aeka but Tenchi jumped in front activating the Light Hawk Wings.  
  
Ryoko-"Tenchi.?"  
  
It was too late the energy ball came back at her except it was 10 times stronger. She tried to hold it back but it was breaking trough the shield. She was too worn out from fighting Aeka so she couldn't hold it back. She was going to die.  
  
Ryoko-"Ahhhhhh, Tenchiiiiii!"  
  
She awaited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Trunks struggling to hold the energy ball. He threw it to the side and it went through the wall and out into the forest. Trunks was panting from the effort.  
  
Trunks-"How dare you try to hit a woman. Have you no decency."  
  
Tenchi-" I.I.I."  
  
Trunks-"Don't talk, your words are useless."  
  
Ryoko had teleported out onto the roof by now wanting to be alone and wondering why Trunks risked his life for her. Trunks teleported next to Ryoko.  
  
Trunks-"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"  
  
Ryoko-"I'm fine."  
  
Trunks-"Are you sure?"  
  
Ryoko-"I.I."  
  
She couldn't say anymore. It was too painful. Her eyes brimmed with tears and then they fell.  
  
Trunks-"Ryoko what's wrong?"  
  
Ryoko-"Nothing, just leave me alone."  
  
Trunks-"What's wrong Ryoko."  
  
He didn't get an answer because she had teleported away wanting to be alone. Trunks went after her. He appeared in front of a cave and walked in. He saw a passage, flew down it and saw Ryoko. She was sitting, facing towards her former resting place with Tenchi-Ken thrown aside next to her. Tears fell into the pool making the water ripple. She just kept looking at her reflection remembering all the good times she had with Tenchi and the rest. But that was over, she was going back to space.  
  
Trunks looked at Ryoko's crying form, pain stung his heart. He walked over and sat next to her putting one arm around her. She looked at him with a tear stained face then looked back at her reflection. She closed her eyes.  
  
*******In The Lab**********  
  
Tsunami was sitting in a chair next to the regeneration tank. Something didn't seem right. It was as if Trunks and Vegeta were from another universe. They didn't belong here and she felt as though something terrible was to happen.  
  
Tsunami-" Where are you from?" She whispered quietly.  
  
Washu-"That's an easy question to answer. They are from a parallel universe. Universe B67F93E."  
  
Tsunami-"So that's why they don't seem familiar."  
  
Washu-" Exactly. Oh, and they're Saiy-jins, a warrior race that died a couple hundred years ago. They are some of the only Saiya-jins left and they're royalty.  
  
Tsunami-"Well that explains many things."  
  
Vegeta began to twitch slightly and then opened his eyes slowly. He instantly shot up pulling many wires that were taped to him off of his body. He noticed the surroundings and they did not seem familiar.  
  
Vegeta-"Where the hell am I ?!"  
  
He looked down and noticed the child and the woman. His face suddenly turned to an angry one and he flew up quickly unaware of the energy shield put over the lab. He was electrocuted and fell down slightly paralyzed. Naturally he stood up not believing in being defeated by a stupid energy field. He thought of another tactic and turned toward the two females a smirk gracing his features. He instantly flew toward Tsunami and threw an energy ball to distract her. It worked and she instantly brought up a Jurian force field deflecting the blast. He was behind her but his mistake was forgetting about the child. He thought she would have ran away by now but boy was he wrong. She materialized in front of him just as he was about to punch Tsunami in the back.  
  
Washu-"You shouldn't judge your opponents. You would be surprised at what they can do"  
  
As she said this she threw her energy sword at him and it went through his shoulder before he materialized away. But when he reappeared the sword was still impaled in his shoulder. The stinging was unbearable and he looked at his wound. His eyes widened in shock a bit as he looked toward his opponents. The one with blue hair was floating in the air a strange glow emitting from her. The two dots on her forehead were glowing and she was making an energy ball in her hand. Strange waves were emitting from the ball making Vegeta sleepy. He looked down at the one with pink hair and saw her in a medative state. Now that he realized it he was getting very sleepy. He couldn't keep his eyes open no matter how hard he tried and after a couple of seconds fell down fast asleep. Washu's eyes shot open and she looked at the collapsed man on the floor in front of her. She sighed as Tsunami floated down next to her.  
  
Washu-" Well I better put him in the rejuvenation tank and tell Ryoko that her guest's father is addicted to killing things."  
  
Tsunami-"Yes put him in there but also put a sleeping gas in his body so that he doesn't wake up and try to kill us again."  
  
Washu-"No problem for a genius. Hehe."  
  
******Back At The Cave*********  
  
Ryoko and Trunks were still sitting on the cold ground. Trunks had his arm around her shoulder and he was comforting her.  
  
Ryoko-"Trunks?"  
  
Trunks-"Hn?"  
  
Ryoko-"Why did you save me?"  
  
Trunks-"Instinct and the fact that I don't believe in hitting women."  
  
Ryoko-"Oh. Trunks can you do a big favor for me?"  
  
Trunks-"What kind of favor?"  
  
Ryoko-"Can you tell my mother I said goodbye?"  
  
Trunks-"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
Ryoko-"I'm going back to space. They don't need me here. They'd be better off without me."  
  
Trunks-"Don't say that Ryoko, besides I think that Tenchi is a bit too scrawny for you. You need someone who's strong to protect you."  
  
Ryoko chuckled a bit.  
  
Ryoko-"So what are you implying Mr.BigMan. Are you saying you want to protect me."  
  
Trunks blushed but spoke using the same tone Ryoko had.  
  
Trunks-"And what if I am? What do you plan on doing to stop me?"  
  
Ryoko-"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
She jumped up and flew towards the entrance. Trunks did the same and tackled her. They landed and Trunks just happened to land on top of her. Their lips were dangerously close as they stared into each other's eyes. The distance between their lips began to fade when suddenly Aeka stepped in the cave and saw what was happening.  
  
Aeka-"YOU HUSSY. IT HAS ONLY BEEN FOUR HOURS SINCE TENCHI DECLARED HIS LOVE FOR ME AND YOU'RE HERE MAKING OUT WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER"  
  
It was now that jealousy could be detected. Both Trunks and Ryoko noticed her sudden change in behavior. Ryoko and Trunks got up quickly and stood a couple feet away from each other. Then suddenly Ryoko got a mischievious thought. She grinned with an evil look on her face.  
  
Ryoko-"Don't tell me your jealous of me. I mean you do have Tenchi so back off."  
  
She walked over to Trunks seductively and put her arms around his neck.  
  
Ryoko-"You wouldn't be jealous if I kissed him now would you."  
  
She leaned in close and grazed his lips with hers.  
  
Ayeka's face turned a deep crimson as she watched the interaction. She was boiling mad. This man was way cuter than Tenchi and Ryoko had to come along and steal him.  
  
Ayeka-"You slut how dare you put your hands on him. Can you not see that he is disgusted by you."  
  
Ryoko-"Oh, so you are jealous."  
  
Ayeka -"I am not."  
  
Ryoko-"Then if you aren't, leave."  
  
Ayeka-"Fine I will."  
  
She humphed and walked away grumbling.  
  
Ryoko burst out laughing and so did Trunks. 


	2. Past Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi Muyo or DBZ.  
  
Yay! I got reviews they made me feel ultra happy and encouraged me to keep on writing. Thank you to all the people who submitted a review.  
  
There's Nothing I Can't Face: Chapter Two  
  
After a couple of minutes Trunks and Ryoko calmed down.  
  
Ryoko-" Wow! I haven't laughed like that in a long time."  
  
Trunks-"Yea, neither have I. I guess you just don't have anything to laugh about in my time."  
  
Ryoko-" Why? What happened in your time?"  
  
Trunks began to explain all about the androids and how almost all of his friends and family had been murdered. He also told Ryoko about all those innocent people that had been killed. He had finished his tale and it made Ryoko feel guilty. She had killed Billions upon Billions of innocent people. She knew it wasn't her fault but she just couldn't get the guilt to go away.  
  
Ryoko-" Trunks.don't hate me but in my past I had also killed many innocent people."  
  
Trunks stared at her in shock. She began to explain how Kagato had taken her away after she had been made and controlled her. She told him of how he would beat her if she willingly refused to destroy planets or how he would just beat her for fun. But Ryoko hated to kill people and whenever he took the mind control off of her she would cry and cry and cry until she put herself to sleep. She told him of how she attacked Jurai and of the relief she felt when Yosho, the Prince of Jurai, had managed to defeat her and had sealed her in the cave that the both of them were laying inside. When she finished, tears were slowly falling down her cheek.  
  
Trunks saw and felt her pain. He put his strong arms around her and held her close to him giving comfort to her pain stricken soul. After a while Trunks had fallen asleep. Ryoko got up and gently laid him on the floor of the cave. She went outside and walked through the forest loving the way the moon's reflection was glistening on the lake.  
  
******At The Lab ******  
  
Washu was examining Vegeta. She wanted to know how the hell he was able to wake up from the sleeping acid she put into his body. It was supposed to keep anyone knocked out for at least two days. But then she realized that it was of course his Saiyan senses. He must have known he wasn't in a familiar area.  
  
Ryoko appeared in front of Washu and told her to get a ship ready for her. Washu's face became puzzled and she asked Ryoko why she was leaving.  
  
Ryoko- "Washu, don't play stupid with me. You know why I'm leaving."  
  
Washu- "Ryoko do you really have to go?"  
  
Ryoko-"Yes Washu."  
  
Washu- "Ryoko I know that I haven't been a great mother to you in the past so now I will help you. The ship is in section D3 of my lab. Oh and here are some things that you probably will want to take with you."  
  
Washu threw Ryoko a backpack. And turned to her computer. Ryoko walked over to Washu and hugged her.  
  
Ryoko- "Thank you mom."  
  
A/N:OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Wasn't that sweet! Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out and that it was so short but I had mid-terms so I was very very busy. Anyway R/R please! 


	3. Should You Go

Disclaimer: Grrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. =^.^=  
  
There's Nothing I Can't Face- Chapter 3  
  
Ryoko stood in Sector B3 of Washu's lab. She observed the ship, which was small, fast and durable. It was a deep red color, almost black and had laser guns on either side. She opened the door with voice activation and hopped into the control seat.  
  
Ryoko-"Not bad, but it could be better. Oh well it's not really that I have a choice."  
  
She heard a small grunt of pain somewhere in the room. She scanned the room with her eyes and spotted a figure crouching by the wall holding their head in pain. She walked towards the figure cautiously, never taking her eyes off of it. Then when she got close enough she saw that it was Vegeta. He had a couple of cuts on his face and was bleeding from various places on his arms and legs.  
  
Ryoko-" VEGETA!?!? WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?!?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head in anger and put his fist up in a threatening manner.  
  
Vegeta-" I. I.do not need help from a dis. disgusting barbarian a.as yourself. SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!!!!  
  
Ryoko-"WHAT???? How dare you? I am no barbarian and if you don't want my help then fine, you can die."  
  
She crossed her arms and faced away from him. He fell upon the floor and grunted in pain. His breathing was labored and he muttered the words "Damn Robots. I must destroy them" before he passed out. Ryoko couldn't help but chuckle. She should've known that he would try to fight Washu's guard robots in his weak state. But his ego was too big for his own good. She picked him up and flew out of section B3 in search of Washu.  
  
Ryoko-" Washu? Washu? Where the hell are you?"  
  
Washu-" Right here Ryoko"  
  
Her sudden appearance startled Ryoko.  
  
Washu-" I see that you have found my speci. erm. patient."  
  
Ryoko-"Ummm.Yea. Here you take him, he's heavy."  
  
Ryoko threw Vegeta into Washu's arms then teleported away.  
  
Washu-"Sometimes I just don't understand that girl."  
  
*****At The Cave*****  
  
Trunks awoke to Ryoko's voice. He saw her by the entrance singing a song in a foreign tongue. He had never heard such a beautiful song before. And the way she looked just standing there, the wind billowing her hair. She turned her head around and looked at Trunks. A small smile crept onto her lips. Trunks was shocked. He had never seen someone so devious look so angelic before. But there was a hint of sadness and regret in her eyes.  
  
Trunks-"Ryoko.?"  
  
Ryoko-"Trunks. I'm leaving tomorrow. Please tell my friends goodbye for me. Tell them I'll miss them very much. And tell Tenchi and Ayeka that I wish them a good relationship and life on Jurai."  
  
Trunks-"But Ryoko. I decide that I'm going to go with you."  
  
Ryoko-" No Trunks, you have no business with me. I'm sorry but I have to go alone to find myself."  
  
Trunks-"And I want to help you Ryoko. I want to help you deal with your problems."  
  
Ryoko looked at him, a strange glint in her eyes. An evil smile graced her lips as she walked towards him shaking her hips with every step she took. She got so close to him that her nose almost touched his.  
  
Ryoko-" But Trunks are you sure that you would be comfortable with only me and you on that tiny ship. What if I got excited Trunks. What if I wanted to do something naughty."  
  
Trunks eyes were wide in surprise as blood trickled down his nose. He thought that he was going to pass out from all the tension that this beautiful Demoness was creating. Ryoko couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing from Trunks' expression.  
  
Ryoko-"Hahah.Y.You look..s..so FUNNY!!!!HAHAHAHAH!!"  
  
Trunks-"Uhhh.Right."  
  
So what's gonna happen next. I don't even know!!! Well anyway R/R. 


	4. Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own any shows. GRRRRRR..  
  
A/N: I know that the last chapter sucked, but oh well I was kind of tired when I wrote it. And I apologize for the shortness of it.  
  
There's Nothing I Can't Face- Chapter 4  
  
#*#*# In The Lab #*#*#  
  
Washu examined Vegeta with Tsunami by her side.  
  
Washu-"This guy is more trouble than I expected."  
  
Tsunami-" He is a Sayian, Washu. He has to have a bad-ass attitude."  
  
Washu chuckled and asked Tsunami if she would use the healing technique on Vegeta. Tsunami nodded her head and began to chant a spell in Juraian. After the spell she took her hands, which were glowing a bright blue, and moved them over his body. His wounds slowly disappeared and he awoke. But this time he couldn't move. Washu put restraints on his stomach, arms, and legs.  
  
Vegeta-"You better take those restraints off of me before I blast you to hell and back."  
  
Washu- "Tak, Tsk, Tsk Vegeta. You should know better than to threaten someone who has your entire life in their hands."  
  
Vegeta-"NANI!?!?!?!!?! You don't have my life in your hands."  
  
Washu-" But I do Vegeta, I do have your life in my hands. You won't ever be able to break away from those restraints. I'm the one with absolute power here. HAHAHA, because I am the genius."  
  
Tsunami spoke into Washu's mind.  
  
Tsunami-'Washu I think your making a mistake. Don't say anything to threaten him.'  
  
Washu-' Awwww! Why not? I want to have some fun with him.'  
  
Tsunami-'I sense power from him. Extreme power.'  
  
Washu-'It's nothing Ryoko can't handle.'  
  
Tsunami-' Whatever you say Washu. Just be careful.'  
  
Washu-' Aww, You're no fun.'  
  
Washu walked away to work on a different experiment leaving Tsunami and Vegeta all alone.  
  
Vegeta-"Woman, I demand you to let me go"  
  
Tsunami-" No can do. You have to stay here and rest."  
  
Vegeta-" What!? You best let me go before I get angry or else I'll."  
  
Tsunami-" Or else you'll what? Murder me. I'll find that a quite an impossible job. I am a goddess and if you do manage to somehow kill me Ryoko will come after you. If you haven't noticed she is just as powerful as me because she has the strength of a goddess. You won't have a chance."  
  
Vegeta-" I don't care what you are. I will kill you if you don't let me go."  
  
Tsunami-"Don't be so sure Vegeta."  
  
Tsunami spun a round and walked away getting tired of Vegeta's pointless threats. She walked past Washu and signaled that she was leaving, all the while hearing Vegeta screaming out demands to let him go.  
  
She walked out of Washu's lab and sat down on the couch in the Masaki living room. She was troubled by a vision. It was very strange and vexed her. She saw a green lizard like thing sucking up people with a point on its tail. Then she saw her friends ready to fight it then she just heard a scream. Tsunami wasn't sure what it meant or how long till it happened she just hoped it wasn't real. For now she would just go outside to think.  
  
Ayeka was in the kitchen tending to the dishes from dinner when she saw Tsunami sit down on the couch. She saw Tsunami put her head in her hands in deep thought. She was about to ask Tsunami what was wrong but she left.  
  
Ayeka-' I wonder what was wrong with her'  
  
*** Masaki Shrine ***  
  
Ryoko sat on the steps of the Masaki shrine watching Tenchi sparring nearby. Trunks was in the Onsen washing up for the trip. She watched Tenchi try to hit his grandfather with a bokken (Did I spell that right???) but fail miserably and get smacked in the back. She giggled at his attempts knowing that someday he'll manage. But when that happened she wouldn't be there. She would be in space.  
  
Ryoko sighed in regret. Why did she feel that she would be making a mistake. A big mistake. Maybe something life threatening would happen if she left but she wasn't sure. She just couldn't shake the bad feeling off.  
  
Ryoko-' GRRRRR!!!! Why am I doubting this trip. I made my decision and I have to stick to it. God why am I regretting what didn't happen yet.'  
  
She sat there pondering to herself. Wondering why she was feeling so doubtful. She guessed it was because she wasn't over Tenchi. She knew he loved Ayeka but she still loved him. She supposed that it wasn't that easy to get over someone you loved. But it still hurt. The rejection was painful and it stung her bad. She wasn't sure how she survived the heartbreak but she was mad that she did. She wanted to stay for her mother but she knew she couldn't. She had to get away, at least for a bit, to regain her thoughts.  
  
She sat on the steps of the shrine in a daze, ignoring the world. She didn't even notice Trunks sit down next to her. She just kept on staring at the mountains on the other side of the Masaki house, the place that she used to call home.  
  
Trunks-" Why are you staring at the mountains?"  
  
Ryoko snapped out of her trance and looked at him.  
  
Ryoko-" Are you ready to go?"  
  
Trunks-" Yea, I loaded my stuff on to the ship."  
  
Ryoko-"Ok then, lets go."  
  
Ryoko stood up and took a blood red crystal out of her pocket. She threw it into the air and it exploded. A few rays of red light made the form of the ship and then turned solid.  
  
Ryoko-"Well there it is. We might as well go to space now."  
  
They climbed into the ship and sat there getting used to the control center.  
  
Tsunami was walking past the Masaki shrine when she saw a small burst of light from the corner of her eye. She turned to the right and headed towards there. She saw Ryoko and Trunks get into a ship. She ran up to it and started banging on the door.  
  
Ryoko turned her head towards the door as she heard several bangs on it.  
  
Ryoko-"Who's there?"  
  
Tsunami-" It's me, Tsunami"  
  
Her voice was muffled because of the thick exterior. Ryoko opened the door and allowed Tsunami in.  
  
Tsunami-" Where are you going Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko-"To space. I need to sort my thoughts out before I can return here."  
  
Tsunami-"So why are you taking trunks with you?"  
  
Ryoko-" It wasn't my choice. He wanted to come along."  
  
Tsunami-" So you'll be comfortable in here with a sexy stranger. Huh?"  
  
Ryoko-"TSUNAMI!!!!! You've changed a lot since you were a young girl."  
  
Tsunami-" I did get older Ryoko!!"  
  
The two women continued their playful verbal spar while Trunks watched, chuckling at different times. The day was passing rapidly before their eyes as they just talked. Then suddenly, Tsunami gave out a small scream. Visions were coming upon her mind rapidly. Blood, death, destruction, all flooded her mind at once. She didn't know what was going on as tears streaked down her cheeks. Everything was in confusion as she let frightened gasps escape her lips. She saw blurred faces. Different colors. Mostly red. A deep, dark, thick red. It covered her, this dark pool of blood. But who's blood was it? Her own? She did not know for she passed out from these dark visions, ones that only she could see.  
  
Trunks and Ryoko both stood up as they saw Tsunami thrashing around and screaming. They ran to her side and tried to sooth her with calming words. But it wasn't working. It was as though she wasn't there. Ryoko immediately picked her up and flew out of the ship. Tsunami was still thrashing around. Tears stained her face as she mumbled incoherent things. Ryoko's only main priority was to get to Washu as fast as she could. She flew through the door and past the living room where Ayeka was watching soap operas. Ayeka stood up just in time to stop Trunks.  
  
Ayeka-" Where is she going!?!?!?!"  
  
Trunks-" She's going to Washu. Tsunami fainted."  
  
Ayeka quickly ran to the now broken down door of Washu's lab. She searched around for any voices. She heard Washu barking out instructions to Ryoko, who quite unusually followed them. But then again, Ryoko did care for Tsunami in a sisterly way. She was the only one, besides Tenchi, that she treated with compassion. Ayeka finally reached her destination and came right up to where Tsunami lay.  
  
Washu-"If you're just gonna stand there lend a hand. You too Trunks."  
  
They both nodded their heads as they quickly got to work trying to help Washu analyze Tsunami's mind. A scene popped up onto the screen. The same thing she saw in the ship was now being shown to everyone. Everyone just stood there, the color draining out of their faces. Then it just stopped.  
  
A/N- Well here it is. I wonder what's going on with Tsunami don't you. But anyways hopefully I'll get the next chappie out soon. BYEZZZZZZ and thanks for the reviews, and don't forget to R/R pleasezzzzzzzz. HEHE!!! 


	5. Gone

Disclaimer: Grrrrrrrrrrr..  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Hehehehehehheheh!!!!!!!!!! ( A/N: I'm thinking of putting some twists in the end of the story but that won't come for a bit) (Oh and Thank You Tigris for making me update the story. Hehehehe!)  
  
There's Nothing I Can't Face  
  
She backed away from the blank screen. Such terror had filled her younger sisters mind. She had heard the scream as did everyone else, but to her it still played clearly in her mind. She wanted to know who was screaming but she couldn't be too clear upon the fact. It was a vision after all. A frightening vision.  
Washu began to type on her keyboard. She needed that vision to show again. She needed to analyze it in order to completely find out what it meant. It perplexed her to unknown heights but she wasn't about to give up on everyone. A muffled yell cut through the uncomfortable silence. Everyone turned their heads toward the source, which turned out to be Vegeta. He had somehow managed to destroy the restraints and was now being tackled down by several machines that Washu had created just in case Tenchi, wanted to run from any experiments conducted upon him.  
In his weakened state he had much difficulty fighting off the endless supply of robots. Washu simply flicked her wrist and the robots froze. Vegeta stood up slowly. He took several limps toward Washu and then surprisingly charged at her. But Washu was prepared. She dodged to the left and ki blasted him to the floor. He tried to stand up but it was useless to try. She had hit him right in the spine. It wasn't intended to cause any damage, just to paralyze, and it did just that. He struggled to get up once again. He strained his muscles to make one movement in his body.  
  
Washu-" It's useless to try Vegeta. You're paralyzed and it won't wear off for a while."  
  
Vegeta-" Damn you to Hell. you wench."  
  
Washu knelt down and looked him straight into the eye. She held an angry look in hers.  
  
Washu-" You should learn to hold your tongue in situations like these."  
Vegeta growled at her in a menacing way and once again tried to raise himself off of the cold ground. Washu crouched next to him and placed a light hit on his spine which un-paralyzed him. He stood up weakly and just stared at Washu. He looked over her head and saw Tsunami lying on the metal table. There were several wires plugged on her head and her face showed great pain. Her face also showed panic. But to him she looked so beautiful. She looked like an angel, a troubled angel.  
He quickly looked away when he noticed everyone staring at him. He scowled and walked towards the door. As he passed Ryoko he gave her an extra hard nudge showing his dislike for her. But he couldn't get over the fact that she intrigued him and had measured up to his standards no matter how much he claimed to hate her.  
Vegeta-" I do not wish to be bothered while I am training..."  
  
Ryoko snorted in annoyance as he nudged her.  
  
Vegeta-" .especially by you, you baka."  
  
Ryoko-" Baka!?, you're the only baka here!!!"  
  
Vegeta-"Do not anger me woman, I am not in the mood."  
  
Ryoko-" You're not in the mood!? YOU'RE NOT IN THE MOOD!? Well let me tell you something, you have been pissing me off ever since you came here. If you do not wish to be bothered, DON'T BOTHER ME!!!."  
Ryoko's face showed anger as she clenched and unclenched her fists in an attempt to calm her self. She glared daggers at his back. He smirked, knowing that she was indeed doing so and left the lab to train.  
Washu-"Ryoko!!! Why did you let him get away, he was my speci.erm.patient."  
  
Trunks looked at her weirdly and inched away from her.  
  
Ryoko-" Come on Trunks, were out of here."  
  
Trunks-"Right."  
  
They left the lab and went to their ship, where Vegeta had snuck on in an attempt to try to leave this god-forsaken place. He now resided in the backroom closet.  
  
Vegeta-' Why am I doing this. Pah. This damn closet is so tiny. Damn it!'  
  
Right then he heard muffled voices coming from the cockpit. Being as quiet as he could he pressed his ears against the door to hear what they were saying."  
  
Ryoko-" Well. are you ready to go?"  
  
Trunks-" Ready when you are."  
  
Ryoko-"K."  
Ryoko ignited the engine and for a few seconds listened to its loud roar. She punched a few commands into the computer and put it on autopilot. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. Trunks followed after her.They were about to start a conversation when they heard a blast from the back of the ship.Ryoko materialized her sword and flew to the back. She stopped abruptly when she saw Vegeta. His chest was heaving in anger and a vein protruded at his temple.  
Ryoko-" What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
Vegeta-"That's none of your concern."  
  
Ryoko-" It is my concern since YOU are on MY ship!"  
Trunks stood next to Ryoko quietly being the one who did not want to get into this verbal spar. Ryoko and Vegeta kept on screaming at each other while Trunks just sighed and went into the kitchen. The ship had been modified to be bigger when Ryoko went to Washu complaining about its size. Trunks poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He thought about Ryoko as he slowly sipped the liquid from his cup. Ryoko stepped into the kitchen and sat down across from Trunks. He was too deep in thought to notice her. She had come here in search of him right after she and Vegeta came to an agreement. They promised to stay out of each other's way for the rest of the trip. Ryoko stared at Trunks for a bit examining his handsome face. His icy blue eyes, his lavender locks, his sharp features. She loved them all.  
Ryoko-" What are you thinking about?"  
  
She said this in a whisper so as not to startle him too much.  
  
Trunks-"Uhh. Nothing!!"  
  
His face flushed as he looked at her in embarrassment. She chuckled.  
  
Ryoko-" You were thinking about me weren't you?"  
  
She grinned as his face flushed even darker.  
  
Trunks-" N..n..no"  
  
Ryoko-" You are so easy to read. I know you were thinking about me."  
  
He hung his head in embarrassment and gave out a sigh. Ryoko grinned in amusement.  
  
Ryoko-" Say it. Tell me that you were thinking about me."  
  
Trunks-"Ryoko. I was thinking about you."  
  
Ryoko-" Good boy!"  
She jumped out of her chair and patted his head then ran out towards her bedroom, giggling all the way. Zero's emotions were showing through Ryoko's tough façade. Trunks sat in the kitchen, his face now glowing a bright red. He fell over on the floor in shock. Vegeta walked into the kitchen to grab a snack after his strenuous training period and saw his son on the floor, his face glowing a bright red. Vegeta made a face of disgust as he walked up to the fallen figure of his son.  
  
Vegeta-" Get up boy."  
  
Trunks shot up instantly and looked around for any signs of Ryoko.  
  
Vegeta-" She is making you weak, you must fight her seduction."  
  
Trunks glared at his father.  
  
Trunks-" She is not seducing me!"  
  
Vegeta-" Oh really. So why were you on the floor, blushing."  
  
Trunks-" That's none of your business."  
  
Vegeta chuckled and turned towards the fridge.  
  
Vegeta-" You should watch out. It seems to me she has you wrapped around her finger."  
  
He turned around a smirk evident on his face and a load of food in his hands. Trunks glared at his father.  
  
Trunks-" You're just jealous cause she likes me more."  
  
Vegeta scoffed in surprise.  
  
Vegeta-"Jealous! Jealous of what? You being with that woman? You shouldn't fool yourself with such thoughts. She is pathetic and I have no interest,whatsoever,in her at all."  
  
Trunks-" Shut up. She is not pathetic."  
Trunks had his hands clenched at his sides as he tried to control his ever- present anger. He was trying to hold back from hitting his own father. Vegeta just smirked and retreated from the kitchen and went on his way to his own bedroom. Trunks went to his room and stepped into the bathroom. He proceeded to take a cold shower to cool off.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for this REALLY late update. I've been busy with tests and stuff and had a huge case of writers block. I apologize. Anyway R/R. 


	6. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: Don't own anything..  
  
A/N: Hey people!!! I decided to change the format in which I am writing this story. I will no longer be putting a characters name and writing what they say next to it. Instead I will have it flow with the story. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. Tell me if you like the new format better, ok? Well. on with the story!  
  
There's Nothing I Can't Face- Chapter 6  
  
She sat in a chair beside her bedroom window as she stared out at the stars that passed by. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up and walked over to her bed. She laid her head on the pillow as memories of her visions crept into her head. Would her nightmares ever cease? Or was she always doomed to see horrific things. Her eyes drooped as she prayed that Ryoko would be all right, her ship wasn't too far away from them now, it would only be a matter of time before she reached it.  
  
*** Ryoko's Ship***  
  
Sirens blared on the ship as the interior was engulfed in red light. A mechanical voice spoke; "Warning! Warning! System Malfunctioning!". Ryoko woke with a start and shot out of bed. 'What the hell's going on?!?!' The ship gave a sudden lurch and she fell forward, face first on to the floor. 'OWWWW!! Crap, Crap, Crap!! Stupid cheap ship." Many more thoughts were given about the crappy design of the ship as Ryoko flew down the hallway to the cockpit. She burst through the door and sat at the pilot seat. Trunks and Vegeta stumbled in covering their ears because of the ships warning. Trunks went over to Ryoko's side and tried to help her with the ship's malfunctioning computer. " What the hell happened to the damn computer?" Vegeta asked, not to kindly may I add. "I don't know Vegeta, I just don't know!" Ryoko replied in frustration. A second bell went off in the ship; " Approaching planet at risky speeds. SLOW DOWN IMMEDIATLLY!" " Oh fuck this, come on Trunks, Vegeta, we're getting the hell out of here" " What? How?" Trunks asked. "Just follow me" she replied quickly.  
  
They quickly ran to Ryoko's bedroom and began searching for a small crystal as instructed by Ryoko. Trunks went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He immediately closed it and turned away, a blush gracing his cheeks. He had accidentally opened the drawer that contained Ryoko's undergarments. He went over to another part of her bedroom and began looking there. A few minutes later the mechanical voice spoke again; " 5 minutes till crash landing, abort ship immediately! I repeat ABORT SHIP IMMEDIATELY". Ryoko began to search faster for the damned crystal. "Where the hell is that damn crystal?" Vegeta growled. Ryoko looked towards him and saw something glinting on top of the dresser behind him. " There it is, Vegeta, behind you!" Ryoko hollered. He turned around, grabbed the crystal, and threw it to Ryoko. She caught it with ease and secured it to her belt. Then they ran towards the training area. Ryoko took the small blue crystal off her belt and cracked it in her hand, then threw it onto the floor.  
  
Beams of green light shone from the shatters, and the outline of a small ship began to appear. It was nearing completion when suddenly the damaged ship hit the planets atmosphere sending all occupants and the crystal rolling on the floor. Now to say that they were in a load of crap was an understatement, because the crystal had now stopped working and left a partially visible ship on the floor of the training grounds. Ryoko shakily stood up and pulled Trunks and Vegeta with her. A trickle of blood rolled down the side of her mouth as she spoke through clenched teeth. "We need to hold up an energy shield. It's the only way." The atmospheric pressure built up quickly as the occupants of the damaged ship tried to walk quickly to the cockpit. They couldn't go to far in because it had burst in flames. Ryoko stepped forward and summoned the Light Hawk Wings. She motioned for the two saiya-jins to raise their power and create a force field. They powered up to Super Saiya-jin 3 and created force fields and went to stand beside her. She grabbed hold of their hands and raised them forward towards the Light Hawk Wings. Immediately the wings grew in size and strength protecting Ryoko and the saiya-jins.  
  
The damaged ship tumbled towards the planets surface at quick speeds. Ryoko's energy level was beginning to drop as the gravitational pull increased. She was getting tired, really tired. Ryoko fell to her knees out of fatigue. She wouldn't give up now, not when they were this close. She closed her eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks. A numb feeling spread through her body. The light hawk shield was getting weaker by the second, so the saiya-jins raised their power to dramatic levels. The planets surface was getting closer as the ship fell towards it. Then with a loud explosion it landed, sending Ryoko, Trunks, and Vegeta flying through the air. Trunks and Vegeta stopped themselves from crashing into a mountain, but Ryoko flew straight at it. She had slipped into unconciousness when the ship had crashed. With a sickening crack, she had destroyed the mountain upon impact, but her body was now badly bruised and was bleeding severely. Trunks turned around as soon as he heard the loud crack and flew over to the mountain. He saw Ryoko lying on the rubble, bleeding profusely . " Oh Crap! Ryoko!" Trunks yelled in alarm. He picked her up and flew over to Vegeta. " Father! Ryoko's hurt." He stopped as he saw the shock on Vegeta's face. Vegeta was staring at the palace that stood far off in the distance. " No. It can't be." Vegeta whispered to himself, "It just can't."  
  
A/N: Mwahhahaha! I left a cliffie though you people probably know what it is. So did you miss me? No? Oh ok fine then be like that! Well anyway my chapter is short and I haven't updated in what,1 or 2 months. I am so sorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy for that. Accept my apology please!!!!!! R/R  
  
! ! ! ! ! \/ ( Cick the blue button and review! Please!) 


	7. Arrival

Disclaimer: Don't own crap.  
  
A/N: Hey people! I'm back and I have no excuses as to why this chapter is so late. I guess it was just a lack of inspiration. Ok so that was an excuse, but oh well. at least I'm back! I am extremely sorry for the really, really late update! ************************************************************************  
  
There's Nothing I Can't Face- Chapter 7  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks.  
  
He received no reply because Vegeta had flown up ahead in the direction of the mysterious palace. Trunks sighed and flew after him, Ryoko still lying limply within his arms. As Trunks flew he looked at the ground beneath him, so he didn't notice the person meditating in mid-air before him. He crashed into the person and made them lurch forward a few feet. The person turned around quickly and was about to blast whoever bumped into them, into the next dimension. Trunks stared wide-eyed at the woman before him and began to apologize but was stopped abruptly as the woman spit vulgarities and insults at him, not to mention she was powering up a large ki ball in her right hand.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on my planet?"  
  
She viciously asked, raising the ki ball over her head. Before Trunks had a chance to answer Ryoko shot up within his arms, her eyes wide in fear. At the sudden movement, the strange woman threw her ki blast at Ryoko, but Ryoko had her shield up when she awoke. The blast spiraled towards the mysterious woman but she ducked just in time. Vegeta appeared at Trunks' side, his arms crossed across his chest. The woman lifted her head and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"B.B.Brother!?!" she whispered in awe.  
  
"Brother? What do you mean brother?" Vegeta asked in surprise.  
  
" You mean you didn't know?."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
" That your people have survived!"  
  
"WHAT!? The Sayia-jins are alive? How can this be? The planet was destroyed!"  
  
"That is true, but you have forgotten about the children who were sent on purging missions. We had re-grouped after learning of the attack and conquered a planet, which we had settled on. A few years after that we were attacked by a powerful demon, he had destroyed the planet but everyone was able to escape. A few months later we had found another planet. It was very advanced in many fields. We conquered this planet and remained here ever since. Having royal blood, I took command and had ruled over this kingdom. But that is beyond the point brother, you and your guests look weary. Follow me, I will have a servant escort you to your rooms."  
  
Ryoko rose from Trunks' arms and placed herself next to him. " What's your name?"  
  
"It's Demya." She replied without even turning back.  
  
"I'm Ryoko, the space pirate, and this is Trunks, Vegeta's son."  
  
Demya turned around, shock evident on her face. " You have a son?!" She questioned Vegeta.  
  
" He was a mistake, a half breed." Vegeta replied, quite nastily.  
  
Ryoko gave him a sharp look and then glanced at Trunks. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion. Didn't he even care that his father called him a mistake.  
  
"How strong are you boy?" Demya directed the question towards Trunks, " Power up, I will check your power level."  
  
Demya removed a scouter from her pocket and put it over her eye. " Go ahead boy, I'm ready."  
  
Trunks began powering up. As soon as he reached Super Saiya-jin 1 the scouter broke. But he wasn't done yet. He rose two more levels, his energy surrounding him.  
  
Demya stared at him, mouth wide open. " A.a. Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
"A Super Saiya-jin 3." Said Trunks, matter-of-factly.  
  
" Unbelivable." Demya whispered.  
  
Well, I'm happy to say I found a song that has been inspiring me a lot lately. (It's called 'White Flag' by Dido) Sorry for the short chapter but I will try to update sooner! DON"T HATE ME! Anyway, R/R PLEASE! 


End file.
